Tabloid Fodder
by bookishandi
Summary: Someone's trying to sneak into the big Vitex family party to get the scoop on Rose Tyler's new mystery man


Written for the TTU Ficathon, based on this picture as a prompt.

**12:30 31.8.2009**

This thing on?

**12:31 31.8.2009**

Brilliant! Well, I'm taking my notes on this tonight. I'm a temp at the _Sport and Mirror_ and I'm bloody well determined to get my scoop and nab a full-time position. It's Vitex's annual End-of-Summer party—the Tylers throw a huge bash on their estate for everyone in corporate and R&D who can make it. Last year, I heard there were over 300 people! Anyway, it's the best party for getting gossip. The Tylers always show up—all of 'em—and it's way more casual than the Christmas gala or premieres. Of course, no press allowed. So I'll be sneaking in as a member of staff. You want the real story, you ask the staff! Waiting for my contact to bring my uniform.

**13:16 31.8.2009**

Bloody hell. I was hoping for one of those maid get-ups, could use it again someday maybe. Instead I've got this trouser and polo shirt get-up. And the top's _maroon_. Looks bloody awful with my hair. Oh well, she told me the Tyler household has five people hired full-time staff. I'm one of five being hired for tonight. I'm a temping temp, what would my mum say? Actually, I don't want to think 'bout that.

**15:20 31.8.2009**

Talking while I'm driving. I'm hoping to get a good shot of the baby, Tony. He's right cute, but they don't let the tabloids see much of 'im. Readers eat up babies. But the real scoop of the century: Rose and her new man! A quote or a picture of them snogging. That would make my life. I mean, I work for the tabloids cause I like all that celebrity glitz. I'm fascinated by Rose, 'cause she's too good to be true. Those of us who think about these things, we're not sure about her story. Long-lost daughter given up for adoption _indeed _and conveniently found about a year after Jackie surprisingly reappears _indeed_. And she doesn't go to parties or clubs and she's never dated a footballer or a TV star or even a lawyer. Then this mystery bloke shows up literally out of nowhere last year. He says his name is John Smith, but nobody names their kids that. On top of it, she calls him "Doctor," not John. I don't care if you've a doctorate or you're a physician, you don't call your boyfriend "Doctor" unless there's some funny business going on.

**15:35 31.8.2009**

The staff is quite protective. That means either the Tylers are really quite nice—and nobody that rich is that nice—or there's some good secrets to be found!

**16:00 31.8.2009**

The estate is gorgeous, but not too much. Lots of unexpected homey touches. Lots of photos, especially further in where guests might not go. I caught a few weird ones with Jackie and Rose that look like they're from some old apartment. And they're such chavs! There's one with Jackie, Rose, John, and a fella called Mickey Smith—that bloke we're pretty sure Rose was seeing for a while. Now Mickey was a bit of all right. John Smith is too skinny for words, Mickey's more my style. Too bad he's disappeared. I can't imagine there's any relation but John Smith did appear the same time Mickey Smith disappeared. I'd say it was impossible but a few years ago robots took over London, so. I was wondering if they'd somehow switched, but there they are in the same place. What the hell is a police box? Photo was cute, obviously not here at the estate. And there's another of John and Rose making googly eyes at each other. Sickening. And pink! Pete must've taken the pictures, he's not in any of 'em.

**18:00 31.8.2009**

Party's started! Gotta keep an eye out for the stars of the show.

**18:15 31.8.2009**

And there they are. What the hell is John wearing? Velvet blazer, good lord. I'm not even gonna start.

**18:17 31.8.2009**

Oh my God, story of the century! Pete just announced Rose and John are engaged! If I can just talk to them, get a congrats, maybe a bit of the story out of them…

**18:23 31.8.2009**

Well, they're kind of disgustingly cute. Snapped a few pictures after the announcement. Someone should check her for papercuts—he's skinnier in person, if that were possible.

**18:32 31.8.2009**

Canape?

_Thanks. Oh…_

Something wrong?

_No, nope. Just didn't recognize ya. You're new, yeah? Just here for tonight?_

Yeah. Sorry if I'm a little flustered. Party at the Tylers! I was really excited to maybe meet you.

_Oh, we're nothing special. Just regular folks. Nobody wants to believe that._

Well, you're kind of famous. Rich. And you're sort of mysterious.

_Ha! No, not really, I promise. You wouldn't believe how normal my life was._

Not anymore, though, yeah? Getting' married. Congratulations! You two are really cute.

_Yeah?_

You can tell you're really in love…you've been together a year now, yeah?

_Something like that._

Well, that smile tells a story!

_Let's just say it wasn't an easy road_.

Yeah? Never is, so they say. Whoever they are.

_Yeah. But I'm really happy, now._

Well, congratulations again. But…oh I was going to ask about your ring?

_You don't miss a thing, do ya?. Nah, I don't need a ring to prove nothing. I'd be too afraid to lose it on the job_.

Surely you'll get something?

_Maybe a band…Oh, Tony, leave 'im…Sorry, gotta go. Thanks!_

**18:40 31.8.2009**

Dammit, she was really sweet. I hate it when they're really sweet. Makes me feel a bit guilty about all this. Though she was a bit more south London sounding than I expected. For the record, Tony was about to stick his face in the punch. Let's see, now to get…

_Oooh, nibbles!_

Don't get fresh with m…

_Oh, sorry. I didn't mean anything like that. Well. Hello!_

Oh. Oh, the canapés?

_Of course. Love nibbles. Best part of these things. Don't mind me, I'll just take one or ten._

These things?  
><em>Official parties. Hate 'em usually. Well, this one's the only one I like. Get to wear my trainers without any question. Lots of kids running about. People are relaxed, not so worried about showing off. I hate the stiff, formal ones. Blech. Boring.<em>

You're Dr. John Smith, yeah?

_Oh, just call me the Doctor._

A bit impersonal, "the Doctor?"

_Not for me. You are…?_

Mary. Um, Mary Jones.

_Pleasure, Mary. Enjoying yourself?_

Yes, actually. I was a bit intimidated at first, I mean, the Tyler estate! But everyone's been lovely.

_Yup. Good lot, the Tylers. Just, watch out for Jackie. Don't get on her bad side. Best slapper in London._

Oh! What, did you get on the wrong end when you and Ms. Tyler…?

_Ha! That's one way to put it. And please, if she were here, she'd say just "Rose."_

Congratulations, by the way! About getting married.

_Thank you. Thanks. Never thought I could. She's brilliant isn't she? _

She seems real nice. Spoke with her a bit before Tony went and…

_Ha! Boy after my own heart. Speaking of the devil…_

_AAAAAHHH DOCTOR! THE BAD WOLF IS GONNA GET ME!_

_You'll excuse me? But find me later, I'd love to chat more._

Thanks, Doctor Sm…uh, Doctor.

_That's me, Mary Jones. Watch out, Tony, the Doctor will protect you!_

**18:50 31.8.2009**

He was really friendly, too. Dammit. Although, I think he saw right through my disguise. But still he was nice. Talker, hell of a gob. What did he mean by never thought he could?

**18:52 31.8.2009**

They're really good with Tony…Oh. Oh? What if he's theirs? Oh, file that down for later!

**19:10 31.8.2009**

Ugh, they've disappeared. Tony came back out but they're MIA. Boring. Almost impossible to get to Jackie or Pete. Always talking to somebody else.

**19:40 31.8.2009**

And there they are. Oh, but her hair is mussed. Oh-ho…

_Mary? Mary Jones? Why don't you bring those delightful nibbles over here?_

John Smith just called me over. Both he and Rose. This will be wizard.

**19:41 31.8.2009**

You rang?

_Yes, I was just telling Rose about the canapés you brought. They were fantastic! I see you've switched to miniature quiches?_

Yeah, sorry. I think the others ran out.

_She doesn't have much of a choice, Doctor, don't sound so disappointed. Not her fault._

Thanks, mum.

_Ew! Next you'll try and salute. Just Rose, yeah?_

Okay. The quiches are pretty good, too. I nicked one earlier. First hand knowledge, you know. Can't recommend without it.

_Quite right. So, how long have you been working for…whatever company you work for?_

Oh, this is my first

'_Scuse me for a minute, that's the emergency line._

I hope everything's okay?

_Yeah, everything's an emergency at Torchwood_.

Oh chin up, will you?

_What?_

You're looking all like a sad puppy dog. She's only just stepped away.

_Don't miss a thing, do you, Mary Jones?_

No, sir. Always wanted to be an investigator.

_I bet you'd be brilliant._

_Doctor…_

_Rose, why are you handing me your shoes?_

_Not my shoes, git, grab the phone._

I'll just…

_No, stay here a moment._

_Sorry. Mary, yeah? Just hang on a second. We might need a hand._

_What do you MEAN just an small auton outbreak? Are you mad?_

Sounds serious, miss, maybe I should…

_No, hang on mo._

_Mary, listen to me. I need your help. You need to get these people out of the garden. Now._

I'm not capable of anything like that! I'm just the help!

_No, you're not_. _You aren't just the help; I can see your recorder. Not very subtle, I'll have you know. But even if you were "just" the help—you, Donna Noble, I know for a fact you're capable of saving the universe if you wanted. You can handle getting these people out of here_. _Meet us back here when you're…_

**02:52 1.9.2009**

I started the day hoping to find some gossip on two people I thought were celebrities and too perfect to exist. Then I met them. Alien plastic people came clomping up the Tyler estate driveway, and they…they went running in to battle and they trusted me to help. Me! A tabloid temp from Chiswick. Rose Tyler was barefoot (she just tossed those gorgeous heels) and it turns out the Doctor is sort of an alien. They're amazing, they're just… dazzling, and never tell them I said that. Don't need 'em getting big heads. But I trust them with my life. I didn't see an heiress and her boy toy. I saw bravery and trust and love and it was amazing. They showed me a better way of living your life. That you don't just give up. You don't let things happen. You make a stand. You say 'no'. You've got to do what's right when everyone else runs away. They showed me the power of love, and not just for each other, mind. They love each other and somehow it sort of radiates out from them and together they love everyone. They love life. The world. God that sounds daft, absolutely daft. But that kind of love, it changes you when you get close. There's two things I know: from now on I won't let them down. And I'll protect them both.

**02:58 1.9.2009**

This is Donna Noble. I'll not be handing this in to the _Sun and Mirror_. In fact, I've already left 'em a message with my resignation. Rose told me she needs some help at Torchwood. I'm only keeping this tape so someday I can tell my grandkids how it all got started.


End file.
